Sonic & The Forsaken Forest
by GabrielsThoughts
Summary: If I told you I took Sonic from 4 different worlds and put them into a blender would you hurt me? Oh and an alternate version of Amy that is less than expected. Chapter 3 is up and loaded.
1. Chapter 1

The following is a crossover of Bill and Ted go to hell, all characters belong to their respective creators at some point I will go into further detail as to who's who and what's what if any one asks then you can figure it out the following is inspired by Sonic the hedgehog including SatAM and by extension Archie, and SonicX. As it is a fanfiction you are all aware that the characters belong to somebody else(e.g. Sega, Archie, D.I.C., Disney, Warner brothers, and their sister Dot.) . However if it fulfills some fantasy of yours, you can say its mine... but I wouldn't recommend it.

**Sonic & The Forsaken Forest**

_by GabrielsThoughts_

"Oh Lets go into the valley you said, what's the worse that could happen you said, but NOOOOO! Now look at the mess you've gotten us into Sonic.!" the pink hedgehog was having a bitch fit, as she blew a stray leaf off of her face. It truly was Sonic's fault that the two were in the pouring rain that she was caked in mush and grime. "There was a reason no one goes to that graveyard, ANY Graveyard, especially at night."

"Hey it ..it could be wor-Hurk!" the other hedgehog started but was immediately halted by an angry pink hedgehog with uncharacteristic sharp blue eyes. She had her hand against his throat and had him pinned against a cypress tree in swamp, in which the two found themselves trapped for the last half hour. The pink hedgehog was wearing a solid red vest with a large yellow smiley face on the back, and a pair of matching converse sneakers. matching being reative as the shoe on her left foot was red ,and the other shoe was green . while Sonic was sporting a faded red cap a white plaid seersucker shirt with torn sleeves and standard sneakers.

" Finish that statement DUDE , I DARE YOU!" the pink hedgehog flashed a toothy grin that promised a lot of pain if actually went through with the dare It took her a moment to realize what she was doing " Oh, Jeebus 'm sorry sonic!"

"Look, what do you want dude, I'm sorry! Miles I had to know what happened to them after the crash. We'll get back the time machine and you can figure out how to uh, reverse this ...maybe" the other hedgehog's voice cracked. The pink hedgehog formerly known as Miles Theodore Prower whom Sonic called Deuce, found herself in her current situation after an incident that had occurred earlier, a situation that involved a telephone booth, a chaos emerald, evil robot clones, evil sonic clones and a cursed spring in china. unfortunately there were no hot princesses ... just deranged Amazon bunny rabbits bent on revenge. Miles had decided to play Princess Cream of the Jokegetsyou' in a game of chess. He won , and since for any outsider, male or female, to defeat an Amazon was punishable by death. Sonic smoothed things over after exploiting Miles new found curse and causing the pink hedgehog to disappear, and by agreeing to marry Princess Bunny, Cream's older half sister, in exchange for a few chilidogs. The Princess had lost her right arm in a battle with the Chaotix tribe when she was Creams age and compensated by becoming the best fighter the village had to offer despite her handicap. She had become a shrew' of sorts and was considered impossible to please. She carried around two swords with her always, and knew how to use them effectively, even with one arm.

Of course afterwards Sonic and Miles (fox form) stayed for a celebration, there were fire works, feasts and dancing in the streets. So much celebrating was going on the inattentive Princesses, and villagers alike missed the dynamic duo's escape into the woods. All that is except for one, Miles really should have kept better track of his wallet, but that is a different story, for a later time.

Finally after an hour of trekking the muggy expanse the rain had stopped. A sudden surge of hope entered the Pink hedgehog's blue eyes as a hot spring appeared in the distance She rushed as fast as her legs could take her to the edge of the spring. Finally Miles could return to her true form, but for some reason Sonic snuck up behind her "Could be worse." Sonic laughed as he pushed her into the hot spring and stuck his tongue. A now thoroughly Pissed kitsune Glowed red as he burst out of the hot spring .

"That's it , PREPARE TO DIE ASSHO'-" there was no finishing that statement for almost as soon as the words escaped his mouth the two of them disappeared in a flash of light. and reappeared somewhere else. "..." were the only words to come out of blue hedgehog's side kick as he took stock of their surroundings.

William Sonic Preston Esquire, whistled, the room was like some kind of Digital paradise, you know, relatively speaking "Nice hardware " he then turned to look at his speechless companion. " Hey 'Deuce' why do you suppose everything is sideways :

"HI" The two perplexed and puzzled companions turned around and saw...another Sonic? Well the reactions of the odd couple were pretty much the same as you'd expect.

"AHHHH! he's still alive!" the blue one screamed like a sissy girl before rushing the other Sonic while miles mumbled something about death and how he had crossed into hell. It took the other sonic less then two seconds to take down his counterpart, that is if he could tell which was the fake. "are you ok?" the other sonic asked Miles wasn't sure how to respond.

Otherwise he smiled with a goofy grin that reminded the other Sonic of his two tailed companion, in fact if it weren't for the red vest with the smiley face on the back you couldn't tell the two apart. "Yea, so I gather from the flickering lights that you're him, right?". The other sonic tried to protest with a No' before Deuce continued "Let me guess you want to take over Mobius with some relatively predictable lame scenario. After killing Billy here you then intend to place me in some easily escapable trap and wait for your little two tailed faker to show up and save butt , before I kill your spiny hyde well I got news for you mister"

Deuce seemed almost calm and composed before a look of shear terror crossed his face and he pointed in a random direction "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" in all too typical fashion the other sonic looked in the direction being pointed. As Deuce ran as fast as his legs could carry before subsequently slamming into an occupied suit of armor. The being in the armor held him in a bear hug. Miles struggled until he ran out of energy, which given the current state he was in wasn't hard.

"Easy kid we're not going to hurt you" . His voice was familiar to him just then there was a sharp pain in his back like a bee sting as she drifted into unconsciousness she could have sworn she heard him say "Darnit Sonic, I Told you we needed the tranquilizers before you chatted with them you dolt"

"Sorry Zonic, honestly I thought they would have taken it better. I mean I didn't need a tranquil- oof what the hell was that for." Sonic Prime yelled as Zonic punched him in the stomach

"Sonic, you said you needed help fighting the Trogs'. So I picked an alternate version of yourself that has already dealt with them " In truth he picked the only version of the duo that was an expert in Ludology, for his own reasons . Basically Ludology is the study of video game theory. No one knows where the Trogs came from save maybe a few thousand years ago on Mobius prime "...in a little town called Riverdale." After Archie and the rest of his Crew trapped the sentient Progams in Cyberspace all they needed was time'. The scary thing about the new threat was that the Robians that they thought were there friends and family were actually what remained of those sentient programs known as Trogs. The Trogs dressed themselves in their new host's memories like a computer virus. With the threat of war apparent Sonic needed to acquire Allies. Currently Zonic of course really didn't like the idea of removing anyone from their dimension to fight in someone else's battle. There was that, and he wanted to teach Sonic Prime a lesson.

"Why not Sega Sonic? or- "

"Don't worry about these two, they're very good at what they do, they just need some experience. The only difference is these two are from an Alternate version...Remember the Sailor Sonic incident , its kind of like that. Only this version of you is Cannabis Enhanced and not a snickers Moon Princess. "

" Awesome. I really appreciate the help. Anyway those chili dogs you gave are hitting me kinda hard Bro" Said Sonic completely changing the subject with no rhyme or reason. well there was a reason Zonic had slipped laxatives into the chili sauce, knowing full well the consequences. Sonic Prime didn't know what cannabis was, He'd ask Zonic later.

"yea, yea whatever. I'll wait." Zonic said, as Sonic Prime left to take care of business..

Five minutes later Miles was the first of the new arrivals to wake up. He tried to move but was incapable of doing so. The young Kitsune had almost no mobility from the neck down. in fact he was almost positive he could only move his left pinky. Sonic, his Sonic was sitting to his left unconscious He turned his head to the right and noticed the armor dude leering at him. "What did you do to me Bastard, I Can't move!"

"Don't worry it should wear off in fifteen minutes or so." the voice was cold

" What do you want with us?"

"I Missed you, you little gutless worm." Zonic removed his mask to reveal a cruel Visage one that made Miles shudder in fear. it was Sonic his quills wee slicked back into a ponytail

"How the Frak did you find me!"

"All one really needs is time. Besides I was getting bored of the other one anyway, You haven't met him yet...oh wait that's right I ordered him to kill you. " The other Zonic then Plugged a cigarette into his mouth, which he immediately lite up. "Just like you, but not quite like you, and so much easier to program."

"SONNY YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Zonic smiled as Miles Growled in response.

"Yes, yes I've heard it before runt." he smiled a cruel smile just then the Sonic Esquire started to awaken.

"Ung...where am I?" Sonic Esquire awoke just in time to see. "Awe Frak! Sonny its too early for this.

In another part of the facility Sonic prime was in the bathroom. It took him a while to figure out how to poop sideways without causing a mess. fortunately gravity was on his side Unfortunately there was no toilet paper "SHAT!" suddenly whoever was in the next stall was moaning in grunting so loudly Sonic had to say something "Dude could you pass me a roll?" Sonic asked the response of the other guy was more of a groan than a moan. Sonic gave a courtesy flush in the hopes the other guy would stop doing that and get the idea. When the guy in the next stall started banging his head against the wall Sonic fealt the need to put his two cents in "Dude Seriously If you don't stop doing that I'm going to kick your ass!" when the banging continued Sonic burst out of his stall kicked open the adjoining stall "ZONIC?" the perplexed hedgehog asked. Hogtied and gagged the Zonic nodded in response. However Sonic ignored him for a more pressing situation by first taking the toilet paper roll and it looked as if he would be finishing what he started in the other stall. While Zonic wriggled on the ground in fear. as Sonic got a look on his face that made him think the other hedgehog intended to break wind "Gotcha!" Zonic just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Back with miles Sonny put on a pair of sunglasses. he planned on having alot of fun this time. Sonny smirked as he depressed a button on the control panel. "SECURITY GRID ONLINE! PRIORITY ONE TERMINATE ZONIC , PRIORITY TWO TERMINATE SONIC , PRIORITY THREE FILE NOT FOUND" came a familiar robotic voice.

"Excellent Nichole. BWAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"--Sonny

It was then Miles realized Sonny's mistake. "Smooth, Genius You just targeted yourself." Miles would have chuckled if it wasn't so pathetic.

" Come now Miles you know I plan everything twice" A large laze riffle pointed strait at his head as the hiss of the weapon charged up. It was that moment a timer appeared with a countdown starting at 60 seconds on all the monitors. "I have just enough time to open a portal and take you with me" Sonny followed through on his words soon thereafter and both him and Miles were gone.

"..." Sonic Esquire Gulped as he prepared to move "Uh, Nichole cancel that last order." It was worth a shot. Billy Esquire had a gun to his head , but lacked the capacity to move for the next 10 minutes. He whimpered in fear during what would most certainly be his last 15 seconds of life.

"UNABLE TO COMPLY SONIC"

To be continued...

A.N. hi, this isn't exactly my first fic , its just the first one I've posted here the Idea behind this is pretty basic. If there was a fake Tails running around in the Prime universe that would mean there was a fake in the other Evil Sonic universe right? that and I've wanted to do a Ranma or Bill and Ted crossover. Unfortunately Bill might not make it to the next episode and the Ranma idea may not go anywhere Oh well. Since this is a Mega-crossover chances are it wont live past three chapters without input.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

_where are we now?_

It took miles a second to take stock of his surroundings after exiting the vortex. "Ok, why are we here? " of course he still couldn't move as the effects of whatever tranquilizer Sonic had used on him hadn't worn off.

"That's right kid" Sonny said "we're back in Billy's Apartment. You've been holding out on me. See while I was incarcerated I caught wind of your little Telephone booth"

"What telephone booth?" Miles asked playing stupid, his tail twitched momentarily.

"Have you no loyalty? I raised You. Sally is, is in the hospital. There was an accident, If - I don't go back and change things... "Sonny was pleading with his former ally for help. Seemed alot like Saddam Hussein asking for world peace, completely out of character... he had to have been telling the truth. Miles felt for him, he truly did.

" I have No idea what you're talking about." Sure he felt for Sonny, But considering the fact he was replaced with some dime store Faker' he held no loyalty for the Jackass. He was alot like sonny in that respect

"Don't play dumb with me Miles, you'll lose". Sonny sneered

" Who's Playing? There's a Telephone booth downstairs." Miles thoughts drifted into past momentarily.

In the Mobius where Deuce and Sonny came from there was a virus, a very lethal one, created By Ivo Robotnick. The legitimate face of the King Acorn's Kingdom. The truth of the mater was King Acorn of was a racist He felt certain Breeds of Mobians were not equal to others. So he hired Robotnick to come up with a virus that would eliminate what he considered the weakest of mobians. Robotnick was a known geneticist of the Landover Baptist Church' which also known as the church of the Bright and shining future. Unfortunately princess Sally caught the virus in infancy and was cloned thinking she wouldn't survive. when she survived her father ignored her seeing the healthier of the neo twins as superior and the original renamed Nichole as the inferior. For Nichole the virus had left her weak, and had caused Nichole minor brain damage, she was Raised by Robotnick and had become a guinea pig for his experiments. The experiments, which had left her with a cold and mechanical nature, and a cybernetic brain. Sarcasm was the closest she had come to an emotional outburst since she was twelve years of age.

Nichole had made her first friend at an arcade, Miles was a crack shot at the shooting range and the two would often team up to fight the local King of games known then only as Sonic. It was a simpler time Miles was only six, and king acorn didn't care where Nichole went as long as she wasn't in the palace. when sonic met princess sally for the first time he had been smitten. Sure, girl was a total lunatic who treated everyone and everything around her as inferior to her, of course considering who her father was that wasn't a surprise. It was almost as if Sonic seemed to like being bossed around Miles noticed the differences between his friend and Sonic's new one right away. Shortly after Nichole stopped showing up at the arcade, and one twin was replace with the other. Miles would see Nichole outside the arcade occasionally. She would look but never enter, he never understood why. in the years following out of boredom or stupidity the Gang was formed. Miles should have left the gang when they started tripping on acid. He didn't like where the group was headed. He stayed because he felt like he belonged , he had friends, but with friends like Sonny and the gang who needs enemies.

The final insult had come when Sonic had ordered him to kill someone. He wouldn't do it If the coward wanted someone killed he should do it himself. That was the start of Sonny's new found obsession with Miles. Like with Sally it gave him a new challenge to see what and how far he could go before Miles would turn on him. Sure Sonny and Sally would fight all the time, but she didn't live with him. Sonic started treating miles like shit. At this point Miles had run away from home, and was subsequently replaced with a clone. He had nowhere left to run. Backing him into a corner was the last thing The hedgehog should have done. Sonny had done something unforgivable. It involved Miles falling down a flight of stairs onto some bullets. Afterwards there was he was subjected to several vision tests mostly because his left eye had been damaged when Sonny used an eye dropper filled with chlorine to get the point across. about the only injury Sony received was when miles tried to defend himself by dislocating sonny's shoulder.

anyway back to the situation at hand Miles looked up and to the right for a moment to see a familiar silhouette. He smiled this should provide him with some entertainment. "Hey Sonny, Your fiancé is here. Might want to turn around Brah"

"Oh please, do I look stupid to you?" Sonny felt the point of a blade stick into his back.

"I'm going to say yes." Miles smile was replaced with terror as he wondered what happened to Billy on Zonic's Mobius.

**Zonic Zone...**

The clock slowly counted down by five seconds, then four then three, then two, Billy's life flashed before his eyes which where sealed tighter than a drum when he heard a loud crash, followed by several laser pulses and...nothing just dead silence. Billy's creeped open his left eye and saw a hectic scene of devestation and, and, and twins one of whom was tending to an injred pink hedgehog.

**Post Sonic Zone...**

He didn't usually carry his war hammer it slowed him down. however Robotnicks Army was slowly growing as the numbers of his group dwindled 'til he was the last remaining. For the the fact of the matter was his leader had disbanded the freedom fighters. They were being slaughtered daily or 'converted' as Robotnick had been Quoted. Rouge had been the lost and with her his Dream had no reason to go on. he was now thinking of her as he walked into Mobotropolis. Into the very gates of hell, he was stopped by a patrol unit "Halt, Identify yourself."

"Messenger Mandy Roze Angel Island patrol of the restored Mobius."The young hedgehog couldn't be older than 12. He had light purple fur covering his body it was almost pink and red sunglasses which he shifted into a position which made it look similar to a head band. Mandy's hair was long, but didn't go past his shoulders it was spiked in the front with three strands before the Sunglasses. The residents of Angel Island had braided/beaded a tendril as a sign of friendship, also so Knuckles wouldn't keep attacking him every time he entered the territory to deliver a message. He was wearing fingerless gloves, jack boots, and a vest with a crudely designed Mobius strip on the back all were black with red trim. His war hammer had a chain and a shurikin attached to the bottom and was strapped to his back. "I have a message for 'Your Master' From Sonic, Sonic said I should have a free pass."

the robot sent the transmission into the war room "Excellent, finally he brings the Challenge to me." a voice in the shadows started laughing. "allow him passage."the message was sent to the patrol bot outside

"yes great and powerful Robotnick, king of kings ruler of the great-"Mandy decided to enter before his ears fell off, some how he expected that he would be there for hours if he waited for the robot to finish.

"we three kings be stealing the gold hum hum hmmm" Mandy silently hummed to himself as he walked the streets to what was once the Royal Palace. After walking twenty minutes he reached his destination.

"Lord Robotnick" Mandy produced a scroll and handed it to the Balding...Bald fat ass with an iron fist. "If you wish to send a reply I will be wai-"

he had been surrounded on all sides by robots " By order of Robotnick You are Not allowed to leave the Premises."this was followed by Robotnick reading the Scroll out loud.

"...And I Herby state that the Freedom fighters of the restored Mobius, and the Mail carriers are disbanded. ha ha ha ha that's It, he gave up?" he looked sternly at Mandy "Do you take me for a fool.?"

"If the shoe Fits" At Mandy's snipe reply Botnick bitch slapped him.

"Take him to the robotisizer we can convert him with the other one we picked up near Chestnut forest."

meanwhile

Rouge was taking A young Kitsune at gunpoint and was leading him to the Robotisizer."Move it runt"

"Fricking Traitor"the young fox was clearly upset.

"You freedom fighters think your so much better, we run this world now. We wouldn't have any problems if it weren't for you, the crime rate is dropped, the air is cleaner, and -"

"What about freedom of speech, and executing anyone who doesn't share the same beliefs."the young fox yelped as Rouge pistol whipped him into silence"

"We don't kill all of them Miles, in fact you are going to be one of the lucky few who will be converted" Miles swore Rouge sounded like one of those Stepford wives he heard about when he was little.

"Bitch"this was followed by a yelp as Rouge once again hit him with the butt of her plasma rifle.

"Rouge, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mandy was so happy to see her...at least until he noticed the other fox "O.o It was you, you who was the Traitor. I should have known, you were the only one who ever came back from south patrol."

"What an un expected surprise, how is it that you know my Commander?. Oh that's right I sent her to infiltrate the Freedom fighters." Robotnick whom just entered spoke in a cold manner."It must feel good to know one of your elite suckered you for all this time"

"Sir this one is Sonic's second in command-"

"I'm not surprised, tell me again Rouge weren't you supposed to kill Sonic?" Miles and Mandy were placed or rather forced side by side onto circles on a platform.

"No sir, I never saw him. all his messages were relayed through Roze

"Start the robtization process..."

the Kit looked to Mandy "Miles Prower.. Station Square, Flickie island."

"Mandy Roze.. Angel Island, Knothole."

"its an honor to die with you sir" than there was a flash as he watched miles choking to death as flesh turned to metal and miles was no longer alive but a machine. Mandy wasn't so lucky. Robotnick wanted him to suffer.

"why didn't you robotisize me?"

"Why would I do that? 'Sonic' I need a Guinea Pig. Congratulations you get to join your fallen leader in the void.

"What void?"Mandy activated His NKL, as he was 3rd in line for the throne after Princess Alicia.The NKL unit was one of the benifitsMandy reciveddue to his heritage as a duke, even though such titles had become meaningless when Robotnick took over.

The 'Viris' which wasdesigned to infect Robotnick's mainframe, and transmitted ViaNKLthe program initiated when the Robotisizer started and provided minor shielding from the portal that had opened up .That is assuming Robotnick was using it for its intended purpose, Unfortunately it made his body lurch in pain as he felt the molecules from his body being ripped apart peice by piece. slowly they reassembled themselves and he was lying on the ground somewhere elsestill in the robitisizer chamber only sidways.

" I may be dead. but You precious Technology won't save you now" this was followed by insane laughter. Which caught the attention of a certain blue hedgehog who was providing a distraction while the other avoided a plasma blast that destroyed the sideways mainframe computer.

"Whoa kid, Were did you come?"were the last words Mandy heard before his vision went black, he knew the voice well it was Sonic's.

**later...**

"ungh My head."Mandy started coming around he felt like the last time he had a sugar high.

"Easy Now kid we're almost there" Sonic said as he shifted the now conscious Purple Hedgehog."Who are you?"

"Messenger of the restored mobi- Oh my gosh You're Real?"

"Of Course I'm real, why wouldn't I be?"

"B-but" was all he managed before his eyes rolled back into his sockets.

"He's waking up"

"How are you? My name is Zonic, Can you tell me what you were doing here?"he asked in a manner that one would speak to a child. While little of that part of himself was insulted he decided it would be in his best interest to stay silent well not completely.

"Can you tell me why your wearing that cheap costume?"Mandy responded. He noticed that his head was bandaged and that the doctor had re broken his left fore arm so that it would heal properly this time instead of the patch job that he had done a when he broke it few months back

"Brat, You do realize that If you don't Co-operate that you can be imprisoned for an inter-dimensional fraud violation"--Zonic

"Do you realize that if you do that you will be violating law 8 subsection 34 of mobian law?.--Mandy

"Huh?"Sonic was confused. he had heard of the laws of 8 before, however it was Over Lander Code. "Law 8 would be live and let Live, so what's' subsection 34?"

"Not telling A-Dolt, side's I'm leaving as soon as I recover. Oh, and if you must know. I'm Known as Messenger Mandy Roze of the Restored Mobian Alliance, and the Duke of Newswire." Mandy also noticed the blue hedgehog shutter an the mention of his very name."What's his problem?"

"Oh, well I guess you would have figured out sooner or later. This is very hard to explain, you see your in whats called an alternate zone. lets just say your double is a bit eccentric"--Zonic

"Alternate ZoneIs that like a parallel universe?"Mandy disliked adults, mostly because they didn't say what they mean right up front.

"Yes, in fact thats exactly what it is. Tell me do you have a version of sonic on your world."--Zonic

"Yes, though he's more a myth than a person. he was the first messenger, he came to Knothole...My knothole when I was five, he was prolly' 12 or so at the time He didn't have a name, he was just fast. That was the first time I heard about mail, He made me an honorary Messenger...Before the village was burned to the ground and he was strung up. I didn't want the idea to die with him, so whenI was old enough is started being a messenger. So I guess I''m more or less sonic now.."

"HELLO! Could someone help me out over here?" Sonic esquire screamed, he had regained some limited mobility only was able to move his left arm.

to be continued...

A.N. Finished a second chapter of the super mega Crossover, Aren't crossovers the best, the top notch ones usualy are anyway sorry for posting on days no one reads on, I'll have to work on that. Next chapter will be up ASAP peoples.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_What now?_

There was one thing that continually perplexed and puzzled Miles when he had finally regained mobility of his body was why Bunny didn't just leave. She wanted sonic, she got him. There was another thing puzzling him why was he sitting there? theoretically he get to the phone booth go back in time and fix the whole mess. but then there would be two of him, but considering the law of averages there should already be two of him so would he cease to exist? If so then how could he fix anything? Time travel was very confusing that way, more so than dimensional gateways, and the young kit really wasn't the version of Miles with the brains in the package. He considered his options carefully, he knew the version of him on this world was in a coma, which is what allowed him to take over his slot in the dimension without interference from Zonic . However if that were true then how did Sonny find him?

"My brain hurts." Miles said out loud. He didn't know if it was a side effect of drugs Sonic had tramped him with or just out of pure mental exhaustion.

"Cute" Sonny said as he realized the blade had moved from the small of his back to angle

just to the right of his neck (facing). In a movement that was somewhat quicker than his attempt to disable the one armed Rabbit. She was in a position to sever his head when the Fox in the background Sneezed. Sonny noticed her inattention to detail and used it to avoid the swing grab her in a sleeper hold. "Still, not fast enough sweetie."

Bunny slowly drifted into unconsciousness ...

**Zonic Universe...**

All the power for the base had suddenly cut off. the Virus Mandy had been transmitting had somehow been able to infect the Mainframe of the dimensional raft. Mandy of course wasn't sure if this was another one of Robotnick's traps, and the electric pink hedgehog wasn't sure if he should activate the counter virus. In the end common sense won out and he managed to upload the counter virus before the entire system shut down.

**At this point any semblance of a plot was lost in the darkness of sleep...**

During a time when Pogs were bigger than Poke'mon I was bigger than Elvis...well at least in my mind. See I have a tale to tell that will probably become myth, or fall into that realm of nothingness, C'est la vie. See that group of people setting up equipment, Well I guess you can't see as you are reading this. So I want you to assume that there are people setting up band equipment for a spectacular event at ... I don't know the Hard Rock Cafe' in Casinopolis. It was an annual battle of the bands for local artists. OK so now you have a location, The blonde bombshell in the faded black T-shirt with the blue jeans torn at the knee caps, up the one that reminds you of that girl you'd do anything to meet. She's Cheri she has lead vocals as well as being the manager of our little group, or was. If you haven't guessed by now the band that I'm referring to was the Blood Woolvez, thats right the band who's Drummer was found in the Mojave desert after the forthcoming show. If you could see, you would 'just know ' Cause the drums have our logo on the front. So now you Have an understanding when and where this story begins, the question on your mind is this 'How will it end?' The answer I am afraid I can't tell you as you are going to have to learn along with everyone else...

"Rouge, Rouge have you seen Miles?" Cheri asked of a smaller with her hair tied in a chocolate ponytail. only four inches shorter than Cheri. Rouge was wearing a blue denim jacket over a black Tube top with the Initials BW in crimson on the back of the jacket. As much as I would like to say she was not wearing anything else due to 'Harassment Stuff' I have to admit that she was wearing a pair of Old Navy slacks, which she took from me. Look I don't know if you have a Roommate, ALF or other wise I don't care, But whern it gets to the point were they start taking your Clothes you need to set up boundaries, of course by that point you've already borrowed half her CD collection so Its sort of' OK. I like New Kids on the Block, Vanilla Ice, and Chris Cross...Is that a crime? cough yes well for the record I also like Iron Maiden, Smashing Pumpkins, and some of that Ozzy guy's junk.

"Sorry Cheri, If I know Miles he's on his way."Rouge had a slick grin on her face, one of those where she knew something she wasn't telling.

"He better, that little drummer boy is the only thing thats keeping this band together." Ok, maybe it wasn't exactly what she said, as I wasn't there in person I only know how the aspects of her personality work. So what she said was Probably more along the lines of "He better get his Butt in gear before I put it in a sling". However, since I'm telling this story I can embellish certain aspects in my favor. Meanwhile I was a block or 13 away Outside a Lucky supermarket, getting a Soda and New York Style Hotdog. I'm not sure if it is any different than a Vegas Style Hotdog, in fact I'm almost positive it's not0 at all pivital to the story. Though at least you know what i'm up too.

I ,in all my red haired, Green eye'd, Grunge glory, was The Best drummer in all of nine counties At that time, which is 1990 something, I was ahead of my time For I was the first Skater Boy. I made my board from scratch, it wasn't one of those cookie cutter one's you find in the Wally-worlds' of today. No, it looked more like one of those goldfish cookies. I had discovered that Temporary tattoo's could be used as Decals, and they adorned the underside of my now weathered board. it had pink Contact paper and 8 back 40's. Ok, ok so it was my sisters Board. 'Don't know where she obtained it, she never used it, and I never felt the need to use the board as an extension of my manhood like the Skater's of the day, besides I liked Neon pink, when was the last time you saw a skateboard with any color but black. With my baggy, faded Carpenter Jeans rolled at the cuff, drumsticks proudly sticking out the back pocket, my Tommy Hilfigger flannel shirt tied around my waste and, my mustard stained Mighty Max T-shirt. I was the poster board for future generations of Teenie Boppers, and when the Bloodwolves hit it big I would have my own poster in every teenage girls room from here to Utopia. I would even have my own limited edition Pog if I played my cards right.

Well I think somone Important once said a simple statement that put a damper on my parade 'Dreams were meant to be broken' Why? I guess because some things just happen to work out that way, Darn I miss Koosh balls. At any rate Generaly this is where the plot starts to thicken my friends. I finished my hotdog in record time, so fast in fact I almost choked on it as I realzed I was late for the start of the show. This meant it was 30 maybe 40 minutes before the wire. After some very well learned tricks that cost me several injuries over the past few years, I was Dirt boarding down a hill that lead to a gated wash which was made to prevent flash floods. Believe me when I tell you Casinopolis is all desert the strip is the only area with wall to wall pavement in Casino Zone. My pants were making it difficult to climb the fence, once I crossed that hurdle I could Use my board like a rocket on the Pavement, with a twin tailed booster of course. It would only take me 20 min' to get to the parking garage of the Desert Inn. I won't Bore you with the details Needless to say I was winded when I made it to the Parking Garage. Once there I made my way to my motorcycle, a Kawasaki Ninja, which I nicknamed the tornado and was streamlined with Metallic Red paint. Four more payments and that puppy was as good as mine.

I revved the motor as she started to purr and made my way to the exit of the parking garage. What followed was a recless abandon of Safety regulations and Road rules that you Couldn't put a price tag on. I should say, had I been caught I wouldn't be in the situation that sets this story into motion. After several tricks that would have made the Enigmatic Mcgraw' cringe in terror, I successfully made it to my destination. 'The Hard Rock' I had a vallet park my baby since I was pressed for time and Money wasn't really an issue if we Won. I had to show the bouncer my ID before I had access the backstage, apparently I wasn't the only one who claimed to be The drummer of the Bloodwolvez. I feel real secure with a guy that smells of booze, and looks like Charles Manson.

"ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP YOU JAGOFF! Cheri's been knawing my ear off for the past 15 minutes. "Rouge was clearly relived.

"I love you to sis. So when do we sta-"my statement had been cut short as our manager/ singer entered.

"We're on next...And get that Mighty Max T shirt Off Miles you look like a total Targ."Sonic insisted as he tossed him a black T with a cute animal that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a cat on the front, there was a bandanna around its neck with the letters BW made with triangle shaped letters. Frankly the only thing the band had that looked anything like a wolf of any kind was me.You could feel the glares emanating from the group.

"As opposed to someone who knows Conversational Klingon?" I returned in jest, before I looked at the Cabbit on the front of the shirt "Gawd my teeth are rotting just looking at this thing, who killed Pretty Sammy?"This only to got a glare in return from the Irate manager. Eager to change the subject to something less dangerous I had 3 choices. These subjects include Food, Money, or Girls. As Cheri is a 'girl' the third one is out, since we're all broke the second option is also out. "Oh man do I have a Jones for some pizza , Say! want to go to Pizza Villa after the show? My treat."

"What the hell Kind of Question is that? I swear when your not working on your bike your thinking with your stomach."Cheri rolled her eyes as we prepared for the curtain call.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."what followed was the most Gut wrenching 10 minutes of my life...and possibly the most disappointing. Our band was good. it started with a rap...

"Yo! YO! My name is Miles and I hate the Macarena, those Bayside Boys can really go to hell yeah! I don't like it can't stand it So I, well Torched it." switch goes here._"Somebody once told me the world was gonna screw me, that I didn't have the guts to surive. She was looking kinda dumb with her lawyer on the phone, she said give me one reason to try. Bwah hah ah "The dumb Bunnie should have known I had no money and I sued her Edit for telling' the lie_." at any rate, you get the idea of what our sound was like. BAD...and not the good Bad, the lame one. Despite the positive nature bad carried at that time we were awful, we were as bad as that Espio and Chammyduo that came on before us.

Somehow, we made it into the next leg of the competition against some lame Spice Girls Ripp offs who only got there because 3 of the Judges were clearly smitten with their rendition of the Macarena. The other was either tone deaf or had given the go ahead out of pity I didn't see it coming, it was kind of like getting run over by a jeep. The Charles Manson guy whispered something into the ear of a judge, who started chattering with his Co-horts it was then that some stuffy British Guy asked Specifically about my age.

"Come Again?" I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"Mr. Prower How old Are you?"

"11, why?"

"I'm sorry The Bloodwolvez are disqualified as the drummer is to Young to participate."

"Pardon?"I asked, personaly I thought it was a load of crock. I'm an adult so I take some blows in stride, but this was just ludicrous.

" the minimum age to enter the competition is 16. as much as I regret the situation ...Bryan was it?

"Miles, Miles Prower"

"you have been disqualified."

"Why?"I asked as it was just not sinking into my brain. What The hell gave him the right to Tell Me, a MAN under the law, that I was a Child.

"I believe I explained why, But according to Competition Statutes...I'm Sorry son there's nothing I can do."

I could tell almost subconsciously that he was related to one of the Spice Girls rip-offs.

It may have started out as a prank, or some sort of twisted revenge. The girls and sonic had left me in an abandoned Mine shaft outside town, what surprised me was that Sonic went along with it. All I had was a glow in the dark Duncan Yo-Yo, and a stick of chewing gum. I placed the stick of chewing gum in my mouth and blew a couple of bubbles, I truly expected them to return by morning. Sonic at the very least, my blood, my Brother. Unfortunately standing at the base of the opening in the dwindling moonlight I had a snowballs chance in hell Of surviving the Night.

It was then that I heard a rattle like hiss, and I knew my days were numbered... The snake bit me, but it wasn't what was expected the bite caught me in the ear then it was almost as if the room was spinning. my knees bucked first. for a moment I was balanced enough to stay upright before I fell flat on my face.

As I lay there I wanted to know why I'm now waiting to die... that's right that twisted charred Carcass of of fox in the sickeningly sweet Cabbit shirt is me. they say your life passes before your eyes when you die. Personally I think death is a cold bastard, I saw him first when I was four years old and I haven't trusted him since. It was at that moment that awoke found my self 'Transmogrified as it were I looked at the snake for a moment "wha?"

"The snake seemed perplexed, or rather I was the one who was perplexed. "name issss Scratj, what issss yourssss?"

"Miles"

"Tailsssis iss easessst. Tailssis Scratj iss trapped isss ssstuck need warmth and ssstrength to get out."

"where do I fit in?"Miles asked.

"Tailssis Providesss warmth providesss usss SSStrength. if you helps me I helpsess you ."

"and I'm just supposed to help you, no burning in hell or nothing?"

"SSSimple Yesss?"

" sure." I don't know what happened next, I think it was all a hallucination from the snake biting me, where was I now? I could hear the heart monitor to my left my eyes hurt from the sudden burst of light so I squinted tem shut. Where on earth was I now?...


End file.
